Simply Blame Lily
by Jules dem Jewels
Summary: Lily used to be a doormat, a servant, a punching bag. Well, not anymore.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 1: The pain in the neck, 985 years later

"Lily's got a letter! Lily's got a letter!" A nasty Petunia teased, holding a small envelope in her hand, over her sister Lily's reach. Petunia was nasty, as well as ugly. Her hair was shiny, smooth, and blonde, but her face, hands, feet, legs, everything else is bony, thin, but well fed. Lily, on the other hand, was average sized, and was hard to take your eyes off. Her hair reflected sunlight so perfectly and was just the right shade of medium orange. Her skin was light peach with a few freckles, and her eyes so beautiful they looked like emeralds. They were too beautiful for words to describe! But she wasn't fed very well at all. Treated like a dog, she only got to eat leftover scarps. There weren't that many. Though she was quite fit, and liked going out for morning jogs. Back to the story, now. Lily got so angry, her eyes turned solid red, and she just couldn't keep it in. "PETUNIA YOU NASTY! GIVE THAT LETTER TO ME AT ONCE!" Lily shouted at the top of her lungs, making her neighbors the Potters (who she barely knew. But their house was really nice.) To look up. Diane, their seventeen year old daughter usually only seen in the summer was out back tanning her perfect skin started to giggle. Diane had black, wavy hair, and freckle-less skin. Lily only usually talked to her (the only Potter she knows) once every month, always in the summer. She never seen Mrs. or Mr. Potter, or their son Jerry. Or was it Jack? Why should it matter? He was always at his friend's house or something. "GIVE IT BACK!" Lily shouted even louder this time forcing the letter in some way into her hand. Petunia tried to grab it with an evil grin, but as soon as Petunia touched it - it shocked her. Again she tried to take it, but it kept on shocking. Lily smirked and Petunia walked away, as tall as she could, with her nose in the air. Lily frowned. Her parents would probably get her in trouble. Like they always do when something strange happens. The answer? Simple. Blame Lily. Like the time at Veronica, a friend of Petunia's, had a pool party. When they both started tormenting her, Lily's eyes turned red as fire and she shouted. Then, when they dumped the whole gallon punch bowl on Lily's freshly groomed hair, she shouted louder, and they were both forced into the pool, Petunia getting her new crystal watch wet, and Veronica's brand new silk dress. Lily was happy, but then when her parents stepped in, Lily almost died from hunger. Back in the story, now. Lily opened the envelope carefully, trying not to rip it. She ripped a tiny bit off, but the piece was blank. It stood there, out folded, staring at Lily. A Hogwarts Acceptance Letter.

* * *


	2. Chch changes

Chapter 2: Ch-ch-changes. That night.

Lily jumped to the sound of her cell phone beeping. It was a plain cell phone that Lily had saved money from when she was six. She got the money from the streets, and stretching into the sewers. It was enough money to buy a decent cell phone, but not a PDA like Petunia had. Lily saw that it was Veronica Salems calling (the girl from the pool party). Lily thought for a moment, then, she answered it reluctantly. "LILY YOU FREAK! YOU WIERDO! YOU DOOFUS! I HATE YOU! YOU MADE ME FREAK! REVENGE WILL BE MINE!" Veronica shouted at the other end of the line, causing Lily to jump out of her skins and nearly drop her cell phone. Veronica's shouting could break the line, it was so loud. Veronica hung up, and Lily fell asleep after looking at the clock. She never read the whole letter yet...

The next day, Lily got up and got dressed as usual. After she got to eat more than usual (her beefy dad and Petunia's boyfriend went fishing and got breakfast on the way), she went upstairs to read the rest of the letter. When she got up to her room, she took the parchment and read it slowly and carefully.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary book and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Lily dropped her mouth open and nearly fainted. "WOOH! OH YEAH!" Lily heard across the street. There went Jupiter. Lily could never get his name right. Never. Whatever it was, Lily wouldn't be seeing him for a long, long time.


	3. The new godess The next day

Chapter 3: The new Goddess; The next day.

The next day was a sunny, happy day for the Evans. Well, not for Lily. She felt the total opposite of confident, unarmed, meek, and like a speck of dust. Today was the day she'd break it to her parents. Lily woke up, slipped on her clothes, and grasped her letter. With a gulp, she walked slowly down the stairs, nearly fainting with each step. Downstairs, Petunia was playing a game on her fancy PDA, George Evans (Lily's dad) was complaining about an article about the current government, and Elizabeth Evans (Lily's mom) was barely listening as she sat in front of the T.V., watching some stupid soap opera. Lily walked up to her dad. After he finished he grunted then looked up. "What do you want?" He snapped, angrily staring at Lily. Lily shakily handed over the letter. George mumbled, suspiciously glaring at Lily. He read the letter, and his face lit up. He smiled at Lily, and patted her on the back. He bounced over to Emily and shoved the letter in her face. Emily scowled at him, and read the letter. She smiled and started laughing happily. "You know what we have to do know Lily? You'll get what is coming to you..." George said, seriously looking and walking over at Lily. "Congratulations Lily!" They said together. They smiled at Lily warmly and hugged her. After they let Lily go, they kept smiling at her after stepping back. Petunia flinched. "WHAT?" Petunia yelled. But her parents paid no attention, as there was a new goddess in town.


End file.
